a saiyan named crystal
by tabitha.scott.923
Summary: this is the story of a young saiyan girl named crystal who goes to earth with goku to help him protect the world from danger. it all starts at planet vegeta.
1. planet vegeta

disclaimer- i do not own dragonball dragonballz and dragonball gt. i do how ever own crystal and some of her powers.

planet vegeta- "alright vegeta you have to pick a partner so when he's old enough he can conqour worlds with you." said prince vegetas adviser. "fine give me a scouter. i'd like to leave." snapped the prince. the adviser took off his scouter and gave it to the prince. vegeta looked around with the scouter until it started beeping. it showed the power level of 500! "that one he has the highest power. now im leaving." the prince snapped and started walking away. " but prince vegeta thats not a b-" then the adviser was cut off by the prince. "are you questining my choice?" he asked with a sneer. "n-no my prince he'll be recruited right away." said a shaky adviser bowing to the prince. vegeta turned around and left. little did the prince know that the saiyan he picked was a girl.


	2. A Saiyan named crystal

Disclaimer-I don't own dragonball dragonballz or dragonballgt. I do how ever own crystal and some of her powers. Sorry it took so long to update my sister look my laptop and iPad to Florida. Well here it is.

3 year's later- inside a small dome like house was a young Saiyan girl with long black spiky hair who was wearing a brown Saiyan suit. She turned around and looked at her mother and father. "I'm going to go see raditz before I head to the palace. are you coming to wait with bardock before You go to planet takal?" Crystal asked her parents. Tora looked at his mate fasha And then back at crystal. "No. Just tell bardock to meet us at the launch station. But you'd better go." Tora said smirking at his daughter. Crystal smirked back and flew off in the direction of bardocks house.

when she landed she could hear stuff smashing and breaking. She didn't bother knocking and walked inside. when she walked in Raditz and Colleen were fighting and when Colleen saw crystal she dropped her defense and smiled which earned her a punch to the face that sent her into the nearest wall.

raditz happy with his accomplishment said. "Ha. Never turn your back on your enemy. mother." Then he turned to crystal and smiled. "So are we training today or are you here to get my father for another mission?" He questioned.

"Nah. I just came to say hi and tell your father that he has to go. I get to train with the prince today remember?" she asked smiling at him.

then raditz became sad. He didn't want his partner to train with someone else. They've trained together since crystal could walk and at that time raditz was 2 years old.

crystal sensed how sad he got after she mentioned the princes and put a loving hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. "Don't worry raditz. Meet and you will always be partners. I promised." she said as raditz cheered up.

she looked at the moon clock and realized she had to go."gotta go raditz. come by my house when I'm done at the palace." Crystal said taking off tcrystal the palace.

When she arrived there was two royal guards outside watching the door. They both stood in the way of crystal. "Speak your reason for being here." One of the guards said. She grabbed a piece of paper out of her pocket that had been sent the day before.

she handed the paper to the guard and he looked it over and then gave it back to her and got of her way then the other gaurd followed suit.

she walked in and followed the directions on the paper to a training center and waited outside for them to arrive.

crystal's ears perked up when she heard footsteps coming down the hall. She watched as the king and prince came in and right away she got up and bowed in respect to both of them.

the prince who had never been taken back by a girl was speechless as he seen crystal. She was different from any other girl he had seen. He thought she was well beautiful.

"it is an honor your majesty. My name is crystal. I'am the Saiyan picked to be the prince's training partner." Crystal explained to them.

this surprised both of them but the king even more. he couldn't believe a Saiyan _girl _could have a power level of 500 at birth. He finally found composure and stood tall. "If that is true then please follow me." The king said in his hard voice.

she followed the king and prince into the training room and she went inside the strength testing room. Then 5 green alien's popped out of the ground. She was surprised but ready. Then they all charged at her.

she punched two of them in the heart killing them instantly and two others she blasted them in the head taking them off. And then there was one.

crystal looked at the last creature and smiled dangerously at it. Her eyes then flashed from black to purple and the alien dropped to the ground and screamed in a blood curdling voice before dying with no damage. On the outside that is. In the inside it was a bloody horrible mess.

crystal had slowed its heart and then squeezed it until it popped. But the part that was scary was that she did it with her mind. She walked out of the test room and back into the observatory room.

"was that good enough my king?" She questioned a little cocky. Both the king and prince were utterly shocked but the king eventually found words. "Yes you'll do just fine. But first go with the prince to a clothing room and get a higher ranking outfit then low level." the king said and as he left both the prince and crystal bowed and then he was gone.

prince Vegeta led her to a clothing room with all levels of clothes but before they entered the prince stopped and turned around. "how did you do that to the Sibermen?" The prince asked.

"I don't really know it was just something that I was born with." Crystal said. This surprised him but he shook it off. "Inside her are suits. Tell me what color you want and I'll get it for you." He said. "Um... How about green?" She asked.

the prince went into the low level section and brought a green Saiyan suit with one shoulder strap and no shoulder pad. "Farewell my prince. Call me when we leave for a mission. Bye." Crystal said taking the outfit and heading for her home.


	3. Meeting and beating

Disclaimer I do not own dbz. I do own crystal she's mine.

* * *

when crystal got home bardock and his family and the rest of his team were there. When they saw her they invited her over to sit at the fire.

she walked over and everyone except raditz was drunk off there asses. Bardock, who was probably the one who got them drunk started talking.

"I...m go- goin to tell you guys a st..ory. Pick one!" he said holding a bottle of sage.

Crystals father tried to give him an idea but failed. "How about wh.. Wait what?" He said forgetting what he was going to say.

Raditz gave his father an idea. "Ooo. How about the super Saiyan story! I like that one!" He cheered remembering when he was younger his dad told him about that.

"what's a super Saiyan?" crystal asked wondering what raditz was talking about.

Everybody looked at her like she was speaking a different language. she hated being stared at and got mad.

"Well? Are you going to tell me or not?" She demanded not wanting to be anymore embarrassed.

so bardock told the story of the super Saiyan and when he was done crystal was in awwh.

"Crystal, go to bed! Raditz is asleep and i wanna see if Colleen is willing to have another child. So go!" Bardock demanded.

Crystal ran off into the house not wanting to see them do 'that' kind of stuff. And she immediately feel asleep.

* * *

When she woke up the next day she walked in the kitchen and to her surprise there was no breakfast. Then she looked out the window to we everyone sleeping. The sight made her smile.

they never got to sleep in like that so she let them sleep. She Snatched some money from her parents room and left to a food place.

when she got there, their was a low class Saiyan girl who probably was to weak to fight so she had to work there.

"May I help you? Are you looking for a parent or something?" She asked her. "no I just need a table." Crystal said and walked over to a table.

she looked around and a man came over and looked at her with a sneer. "you need a parent brat!" he snapped and grabbed her collar and started to drag her out the door.

crystal who was usually calm flipped behind him and twisted his arm backwards. " I wouldn't do that if I were you." She whispered in a very scary voice that freaked the man out.

she let go of his arm and said. "Next time you do that your arm's coming off! Do I make myself clear?" the man was rubbing his arm and nodded. But he didn't stop.

"your still leaving weakling!" He said trying to sound big. But before crystal could say a word a different voice cut in.

"leave her alone. She's with me." Said the prince! He was wearing his usual scowl. "Unless your going to kick me out to. Peasant!" He sneered at the waiter.

everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and bowed down to the prince.

"n-no my prince! This way please." stuttered The waiter.

"um, thanks but a, why are you down in the low level section when you could be at a much better eating place?" she questioned quietly.

"they make better food here." He stated. He was actually looking for her so they could spar and he just came at the right time.

"oh. Wanna join then maybe we could spar." She suggested.

"Sure." vegeta plainly stated.

Everyone was starring at them and some of the other parents were jealous that she got to train with the prince.

they sat down and started eating. Nobody was really surprised about how they ate because all saiyan's eat like that.

after they were done the prince gave suggestion. "wanna see one of my special attacks? Nobody but me and my dad know how to do it." He asked her.

she was surprised but accepted. They payed the bill then left. "Um, wait I got to get my scouter." She said and they went to her house.

when they landed everybody was naked and fighting about what happened. Raditz, saw crystal and the prince and immediately hide his private parts In a bush.

Crystal was burning up. She'd never seen any of they naked before and she didn't want to so she knew the prince didn't.

the prince was wide eyed and shocked at the sight. the poor prince was scared for life.

colleen, who at the moment was yelling at bardock and accusing him of doing it turned and saw them she blushed then bowed to the prince.

"Nice rot meet you my prince. My names Colleen." she said to him. Crystal who was turning red grabbed the princes arm and flew off with him.

she landed in a rocky terrain and breathed heavily. Prince vegeta, was still trying to grasp what he had saw.

"Im so sorry prince vegeta! It will never happen again I promise!" she said bowing to him.

"um, it's fine lets just spar." He said then got in a fighting stance. They both attacked.

They fought for hours and finally they started to charge there finishing attacks.

Crystal powered up a blue energy attack in her right hand and yelled "spirit cannon!" It was one of bardock's moves while prince vegeta charged up a purple attack. He yelled "galic gun!"

They both fired the attack and it seemed like a tie until the galic gun over powered the spirit cannon and hit crystal.

"That was rally fun. I'll meet you back here tomorrow At the same time alright?" asked the prince. Crystal agreed and headed home.

But she was so weak on energy she had to stop. So when she got close to bardocks house she crashed into his yard.

bardock came outside and seen her and hurrily picked her up. "crystal?" When she didn't say anything he Headed for the treatment center.

meanwhile the prince was also being rushed to the treatment center by his father.

when bardock got there the king was arriving to and bardock quickly bowed then rushed in. Both crystal and vegeta were immediately Put in healing tanks.

* * *

**I hope you liked it ill be updating soon. please read and review! Bye now!**


End file.
